eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
"Remembrances - Norrath" (House Item)
}} Book Text This tome bears the title of "Remembrances - Norrath". When first looking at the text, it appears as if it is written in another language, but after careful examination it most assuredly is written in your native tongue. It appears to be some type of journal kept by a farmer. Darkday 17th - Woke up this morning. Fed the chickens. Milked the cows. Chased off some goblins who were trying to get to the chickens. Saw something glowing off in the distance. Gathered some hay. Ate dinner and went to bed. Burnday 18th - Woke up this morning. Fed the goats. Fed the chickens. Saw that glow again. Gonna check it out tomorrow if it's still there. Found a rusty sword in the ground like all the rest. Tossed it out my way. Ate dinner and went to bed. Soulday 19th - Woke up this morning. Fed the chickens. Got my pitchfork and bundled up some food. Walked out to the woods in the direction of the glow. Stopped glowing halfway there. Getting dark early today. Don't know why. Gonna sleep here for now. Windday 20th - Woke up this morning. Not really feeling hungry. Ate some of my food I bundled. Glow is still glowing, but it's kinda dark somehow. Gonna keep walking and see what this is. Don't want it to spook the cows, you know. Windday 20th - Finally found the thing. It's a doggone tower. I don't know why I've never seen nothing like this before. Could have sworn I would have seen something like this out in these woods on my land. The blasted thing is all black, too. Windday 20th - Been walking around this huge tower, but I couldn't see a way in at first. Walked around it one more time, and this dang thing had some kind door opened. I knew that door wasn't there before, cause I just walked by it. It's all dark inside, too. Gonna head home and get some supplies before walking in there. Steelday 21st - Woke up this morning. Fed the goats, cows, and chickens. Grabbed my pitchfork, a torch, and some food. Gonna go into the tower today and see what it's all about. Maybe there's some gold hidden away from that Combine Empire old Gartho keeps talking about. If so, I'm gonna buy me some new cows. Steelday 21st - Getting near the tower and seeing lots of things out of place. All kinds of shadows being cast by the trees, but it's not time for the shadows to be stretching. I think it just might be my eyes. Gonna go into town and see if a cleric can check me out. Steelday 21st - Dagnabbit. I knew I was seeing some strange things. Got to the front of that tower thing and I could've swore I saw some big ole bull walking in his two feet. Walked toward the direction of the tower. Now I know no bull is gonna go walking on his two feet, and I know there ain't no minotaurs for leagues around. Dagnabbit! I'm gonna get to the bottom of this. Steelday 21st - Must've been much further away than I thought it was going to be. It's nighttime now, but I don't remember walking that far. Don't matter, though, cause I'm going in that tower. Just lit my torch and I'm walking in that door. I'm gonna wish me luck, 'cause when I step inside there I'm gonna be rich! Credits